


【铁虫/孕期PWP】三人一夜

by CharmingU



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingU/pseuds/CharmingU
Summary: ※WARNING：Mpreg！Mpreg！Mpreg！ABO！*一则突然脑洞的产物，毫无下限可言*据说产前来一发有助于卸货XDD※FINAL WARING：雷者慎入！不接受ky！





	【铁虫/孕期PWP】三人一夜

Peter感觉自己不太舒服。

可能是孕晚期的缘故，也大概是天气过于炎热而Tony不同意他把空调温度调得太低，Peter总觉得自己现在这个睡觉的姿势让他有点燥热到喘不过气。如今他已经超过预产期大概三天的时间，这听起来足够让两个人提心吊胆了，但据医生所说预产期提前滞后一个星期的时间都属于正常的范围。

不过Peter的直觉告诉他，这似乎并不是因为生产而让他难受。

环抱在腹部的那条手臂随着他的呼吸一起剧烈起伏，但显然将自己抱在怀里的那个人仍在熟睡。Peter不确定自己现在要不要把Tony叫醒，因为他总感觉自己可能会有点小题大做。

看了看表，应该是两点钟左右的样子。Peter认为自己应该再睡一会儿，毕竟这一觉醒来他们就要一同赶往医院催产，而由于产前焦虑的缘故Peter已经连续两天没有睡得很好，为此Tony尝试了很多安抚他的方式但至今都没什么太大的效果。

说不上来此刻的身体不适到底是怎样的感觉，心底里的一丝诡异怀疑已经被Peter否定了数次，因为Peter觉得那样的设想简直太不可能了。

但毕竟Peter已经是一个足够成熟的Omega，对发情期的身体反应已经了解到不能再熟悉。

他可以明显的感觉到自己的体温随着体内某种燥热而缓慢上升，以至于两腿之间的某个入口处已经开始可疑的潮湿，有那么一秒钟Peter以为那是从宫口流溢出的羊水。

当他下意识将手放到体下摸到一片潮湿时，空中突然扩散开来的熟悉气味令他有一瞬间震惊的恐惧。

发情期的生理需求一向来得非常猛烈，而那Omega腺体分泌出的液体已经让他的后穴足够潮湿。甬道内部令他要命的空虚感以及入口处的难耐瘙痒似乎是他无法抗拒的，一时间在Tony怀中有点扭动躁动的身体显得有点难以抑制。

似乎被怀中的扭动打扰了睡眠，背后的Tony发出了一声轻哼。Peter挣扎着扭头看着自己的Alpha，空气中弥漫着的火热腺体气息似乎已经足够将Tony从睡梦中唤醒。

Peter将自己的身体面对着Tony，而由于自己即将生产的腹部而使两个人之间相隔了一段距离。昏暗中他似乎看到那双惺忪的眸子缓缓睁开，随后在嗅到空中的气息后猛地支撑起上身。

“Mr.Stark……”Peter的声音似乎也是带着些许绝望和难过的，“这……这太不可思议了……”

显然被Omega信息素所惊醒的Tony更是一头雾水，连忙侧过身打开床前台灯的动作显得仓促急迫。用力揉了揉眼睛之后彻底清醒，那双焦糖色的眸子中似乎是带着同样的惊诧。

“不舒服？”眉头微蹙，Tony将他存留着温热的手掌放在Peter鼓起的腹部，“是要出生了吗？”

努力将自己从床上撑起来的Peter显然表情看起来不太舒服。看着Tony关切的目光，他短暂地摇了摇头。

“不……我想……”他的语气有着些许停顿，最后他将指尖勾取在自己的内裤边缘，缓慢褪下那衣物的动作显得犹豫不决，“我可能……我可能发情了。”

下一秒随着那衣物被褪去后膨胀在房间内每个角落的Omega气息被吸入肺叶，而Tony身体内沉睡的某种细胞瞬间被那气味激烈唤醒。内裤下弹出的已经坚硬起的阴茎挺立在隆起的腹部下方，已经沾染上体液湿润的内裤被Peter顺手丢在了床下。

两个人一时间都没有说话，面对面的距离而双方都在保持着似乎磨炼心智的沉默。

最后Tony俯下身抱住了他的Omega，双手将Peter的肩胛骨搂得很近，鼻尖贴在他的脖侧摩擦着他脖颈处的腺体。

“不能这样，”滑过耳廓的柔和声线击打着Peter的心房，“我……可能会伤到你和孩子。”

突然将他抱得很紧的另一双手臂几乎要将他揉进胸膛。Tony可以感受到那份力量隐忍的颤抖，以及下意识朝他下体靠近的温热。

“可那里很痒……”

似乎有意无意将那湿热靠近在Tony已经开始滚烫的下体，在感受到那潮湿后的Tony猛地闭上了眼睛。环绕在Peter背后的手缓慢下移，滑过高高隆起的腹部，最后落在了Peter已经坚硬的下身之上。

已经将近十个月没有接触过性的Tony如今心痒难耐，每一次心血来潮也只能用手来解决，而此刻这样的想法是他内心深处最真实的感受，但他当然不允许自己就这样发泄出来。指尖在那茎体之上轻柔地撸动着，就连这样的动作Tony都不敢太过用力。

性器被刺激后的Peter显得更加性奋，将Tony的脑袋从肩头推开后猛地吻上嘴唇的动作有些突然。Tony并没有抗拒这个有点急迫的吻，手上的动作也没有停止，温柔迎合着那毫无节奏的深吻且保持着残存的最后一点理智。

他下意识加重了手上的动作，显然那性器的主人被这样的刺激享受到有点不知所措。当两个人的深吻已经深入到极致，Peter突然喘息着松开了Tony的唇。

“下面，”昏暗中Tony可以看得到那双眸子里饱含着的氤氲，“我……”

Peter下意识用手触向了已经开始张合着的湿润穴口，指尖深入穴口内的动作让他的身体有一阵短暂的颤抖。看着Omega已经难耐到自我扩张，Tony将放在阴茎上的手挪了下去。

注意到Tony手指的靠近，Peter很自然地将深入甬道的手抽了出来。下一秒小心探入两根手指的动作显得有点过于小心翼翼。

“别拿这样的眼神看着我，Peter。”似乎在惊诧Tony的动作竟然如此轻柔，Peter的目光似乎是带着有点乞求和抗拒的，“听话，等它出生，我一定会好好——”

“可是医生说，产前做爱是有助于……有助于生产的，”由于体内汹涌着的信息素膨胀使Peter的神情有一瞬的恍惚，而已近开始从Tony身体上释放出的Alpha信息素也开始吸引着Peter身体内的生理反应。

Tony微微皱起了眉头，显然这样的一句话似乎让他濒临某种神情边缘。指尖插入穴口的动作开始有些犹豫，而为他敞开穴口的那双腿已经开始微微颤抖。

“Mr.Stark……”Peter的声音几乎是无力地恳求，“求你……你可以轻一点，但你不能……”

“……不能不给我……”

Tony从来没有感受过Omega发情时的生理空虚，但他完全可以感受到当Alpha被Omega信息素所包裹时的剧烈性冲动。有那么一刻Tony发誓自己即将要猛地拉开那双腿，甚至用自己最渴望的力量深入那甬道。结节膨胀在那体内的最深处，温热的感受令他痴迷。

已经包裹浑身上下的燥热即将吞噬Tony最后的理智，而在听到Peter略微颤抖着的绝望乞求后几乎瞬间丧失心智。他将自己跪坐在那穴口面前，目光中滑过的犹豫似乎仍没有完全消散。

“……上帝，”本能驱使着他不自觉向那完全湿润的穴口靠近，Tony缓慢褪下内裤的动作似乎仍然带着些许犹豫，“你现在也可以这么火辣？Peter？”

随着猛地弹出内裤的阴茎被释放，Tony将两个人的身体接触到最近。尖端已经抵在那入口处，被挤压到的褶皱由于生理本能似乎强烈地张合想要靠近那性器。

“进来……”被某种羞耻感所逼迫到无助双眼的Peter从手掌之间流露出恳求，“Mr.Stark……我真的……”

Tony难以把他的目光从那隆起的腹部移开。尽管有那么一刻他知道自己现在这样似乎是不对的，但已经完全占据上风的生理本能似乎同样也在提示他Peter刚刚告诉他的那句话。

下一秒从那褶皱挤压进入穴口的动作缓慢轻柔，体内甬道突然被张开的快感令Peter下意识将双腿打开到更大。粗壮的阴茎将Peter已经数月没有扩张过的甬道完全撑开，体内空虚终于开始被填满的感受令Peter一时间呼吸紊乱。

“嗯……”喉咙中满溢出的呻吟声伴随着Peter下意识朝那身体迎合的蠕动，“这……这太……”

一时间下体被温热包裹的甬道吸吮使Tony把动作放得更缓，这样便可以给自己足够的时间去享受这些。数月没有被扩张过的后穴如今似乎变得紧致了些，但还是一样的湿润滑嫩。坚挺的阴茎从那甬道滑入深处，他可以轻而易举地摩擦到Peter体内最敏感的位置。

敏感点被触碰的奇特感受令Peter蜷起了身子，尽管以他现在的身形似乎这样的姿势有些笨拙。似乎是难以控制的，他努力把自己的身体朝Tony的位置迎合得更加紧密。

“那里是闭合的，”朝那深处的宫口靠近的Tony在触碰到一处坚硬后停下了动作，“听起来我像是在为你做产检，Peter。你可能一时半会儿生不下我们的孩子。”

甬道内突然一阵用力的紧缩让Tony的话音急落，一瞬间以为Peter身体不适的紧张感让Tony下意识想要抽出阴茎，但紧接着在那副脸孔上捕捉到的笑意令他放松下来。“那……它是在给我们机会嘛，”Peter的声音听起来似乎带着些许乞求，“我们都……那么久没做过了。”

主动起来的Peter显然让他的Alpha有点异常的亢奋，这样一句略显可爱的请求似乎是瞬间令Tony绽出笑意。湿润的甬道几乎在吞噬着Tony的阴茎乞求他更用力地予以刺激，而下一秒他便已经开始蓄力。

仍然是考虑到Peter的现状，Tony在抽插时并没有太用力。每一次缓缓地深入都恰到好处，摩擦过Peter体内的敏感点又在抽出时有意无意的碾压，在那体内缓慢运动着的阴茎被包裹得十分坚硬。

“哈……”双腿被那一次次的刺激而引得微微发抖，“嗯……那个地方……”

似乎就是在听到Peter这样下意识的吟喘之后，Tony可以清晰地感受到在那甬道内的阴茎开始胀大。意识到身体的微妙变化，Tony缓缓地欠了身，深入那甬道的阴茎在慢慢撤退。

“别……”突然俯身拉住Tony手腕的力量似乎是有些颤抖，“我还想……”

“我会把那里撑开的，”Tony的声音似乎携带着些许温柔的沙哑，“明天我们才能去医院检查，你忘了吗？”

“可是……医院里也是要催产的，”Tony难以置信在Peter的眼角看到了一丝调皮，“我不想打针。”

短暂的沉默，Tony似乎领会到Peter这句话的深意。头脑之中似乎有什么牵扯着他的某种思绪，而他短暂的犹豫像是在思考自己做这个决定的对与错。

“就试一下，”似乎是察觉到Tony纠结着的犹豫，Peter把自己的身体朝Tony蠕动地更近了些，而体内没有完全抽出的阴茎就这样又一次滑入深处，“它也……该出来了。”

阴茎又一次被紧密包裹地快感短暂的吞噬了Tony此刻的一瞬理智，随后在仍然有些犹豫地顶动下将身体欠下深了进去。滑嫩的甬道内壁吞吐着他的茎体，一个顺畅的深入很轻松便滑向那深处的宫口。

一次次比先前更加有力的抽插几乎将那敏感点磨蹭到敏锐极致，下意识绷紧双腿的Peter将那阴茎迎合得更深。从敏感点燃烧至大脑中枢的致命快感令Peter有一瞬间精神恍惚，将Tony阴茎吸吮着温热紧密的一股吸引力几乎是催促着Tony进行他的下一步骤，而他突然动作停滞的下一秒便是逐渐在那宫口膨胀起的结节。

感受到体内某处被缓慢撕裂的异样似乎和先前没什么不同，而那逐渐肿胀起的结节几乎完全和他的宫口镶嵌到极致。两个人的身体如今达到了最亲密的距离，Tony似乎可以从自己的阴茎感受到甬道内膨胀着的心脏律动，而下一秒在小腹处酝酿的暖流让他下意识想要将身体抽出。

“嗯……”

说不上身体内有什么不适，但似乎也没有Peter想象的那样舒爽。体内有什么开始膨胀的感受是他一直向往的，但紧接着腹内翻滚起的一股温热令他下意识呻吟出声。

由于结节与那宫口契合太紧的缘故，Tony几乎是很费力才将自己的阴茎从那结节出抽了出来。潜意识告诉他不能把精液射进他撑开的那个地方，似乎是有一阵奇妙的羞耻感命令他在即将高潮时抽出了阴茎。

最后他在即将抽出甬道的那一刻难以抑制地射了出来。白浊的液体顺着Peter张开的大腿根部流溢下去，被那粘稠沾染了的床单此刻被晕染出一片湿润。

“……抱歉，”Tony几乎是隐忍着某种笑意俯下身去，唇际摩擦在Peter隆起的腹部顶端落下了一个吻，“我……只是认为把它们留给孩子好像不太礼貌。”

Peter在听到这句话之后笑出声来，弯起身子企图与Tony来一个拥抱的动作看起来有着欢爱后的疲惫。两个人俯身马上就要贴紧的一瞬间，一股贴着Peter大腿根部的暖流难以抑制地淌了出来。

“噢，”两个人拥抱的动作有些许停滞，Peter的表情似乎有那么一瞬僵硬。

“好像……成功了？”


End file.
